Faceclaims
Please list all faceclaims and connected characters here. For the purpose of keeping up so we don't have too many double-faceclaims or even triple-faceclaims! If you use the same faceclaim for two characters but the hair colour is different, please make a note in (here) next to the character. Alphabetical order is best! This is for CURRENT faceclaims, so update it if you change it being of aging or whatever else. Male Characters A Abyss - Matthew Goode Adrastos - Henry Cavill Akin Arcanus - Cillian Murphy (dark images/Batman trilogy) Akos von Doom - Boyd Holbrook Alarik Reinhardt - Joseph Fiennes Alexander Goodwin Pierce - Aaron Johnson Alexander Stark - Jamie Wise Alistaire Smythe - Casey Taylor Alon Faust - Ty Simpkins Ambros Alpin - Milo Ventimiglia Amon Reinhardt - Ralph Fiennes Anderson - Jonathan Aris Andrew Warren - Warren Kole Answer - Jared Leto Antonio Stark - Jonathan Rhys Meyers Aodh Moriarty - Mads Mikkelsen Ardan Moriarty - Gaspard Ulliel Are Lokisønn - Chace Crawford Arthur Parks - Nico Tortorella Artie Maddicks - Bryce Hodgson Aurel Lupei - Noah Mills Avel - Stas Svetlichnyy Azuma Gōda - Yuya Matsushita B Barnell Bohusk - Adam Brody Ben Hamill - Max Thieriot Ben Reilly - Hunter Parrish (blonde + brown hair) Blake Wolff - Jude Law (black and white images) Bobby Drake - Shawn Ashmore Bruce Banner - Mark Ruffalo Bucky Barnes - Sebastian Stan C Caden Holmes - Joseph Morgan Cain Lokason - Loammi Goethebeur Calix Moriarty - Harry Treadaway Calum Crawford - Jamie Campbell Bower Calvin Zabo - - Mark Strong Carsten Rothstein - Rupert Friend Caspian Arkwright - Jude Law (colour images) Cathair - Keir Gilchrist Cavan Moriarty - Brian Cox Charles Xavier - James McAvoy Chester Phillips - Tommy Lee Jones Clay Quartermain - Alexander Skarsgård Clint Barton - Jeremy Renner Conrad Lorenzen - David Gandy D Dexter - Daniel Gillies Dexter Dimmock - Paul Chequer Dieter Bauer - Stephan Luca Doc - Greg Nawrat Dominic Gray - Wes Bentley Domitian Evander - Andrew Garfield (Social Network) Dr. Locke - Gary Oldman Dragomir - Max Krieger E Ebenezer Laughton - Crispin Glover Edric Hagen - Milan Krouzil Edward Lavell - Nico Mirallegro Eoin Moriarty - Nicholas Hoult Erik Lehnsherr - Michael Fassbender Ewan Grimes - Ewan McGregor F Felix Hass - Tyler Hoechlin Florian - Lennart Richter Forseti - Orlando Bloom (Legolas) G Gambit - Taylor Kitsch Gregory Lestrade - Rupert Graves Griffin - Joel Courtney H Hans Loewe - Matthias Schweighöfer Harry Holmes - Nathaniel Buzolic Helmut Zemo - Max Riemelt Henry McCoy - (X3 Beast) Henry Pym - Aaron Tveit I Innokenti Romanoff - - toddler J Jack the Ripper - Artur Daniyarov Jaegar Falken - Christian Bale James Moriarty - Cillian Murphy James Rogers - Marcus Hedbrandh Jarek Blažek - Richard Armitage JARVIS - Paul Bettany Jasper Caillte - Sam Claflin Jasper Sitwell - Hayden Christensen Jim Moriarty - Andrew Scott Joakim Sigurd - Harry Lloyd Johann Schmidt - Hugo Weaving John Watson - Martin Freeman Johnny Storm - Niclas Gillis Julian Keller - Jeremy Young K Kaine Parker - Charlie Bewley Ken Ellis - Matthew Bellamy Kieran Hayes - Matt Bomer L Lazar Ivanovic - Andrija Bikic Lester Holmes - Andrew Lee Potts Lief Sigsteinn - Brendan Urie Logan J. Howlett - Hugh Jackman Loki - Tom Hiddleston (from Thor) Loki - Alan Cumming (from Son of the Mask) Lorcan - Evan Peters Lothar Schmidt - Guntars Asmanis Luca Corleone - Callan McAuliffe M Maarten Ottin - Chase Ellison Magni Thorson - Bartek Borowiec Malachi Xavier - Adel Jord Marc Spector - Ben Hill Mathias Xavier - Mathias Lauridsen Matt Murdock - Ben Affleck Michael Asher - Penn Badgley Mister Fear - Christopher Walken Mycroft Holmes - Mark Gatiss N Narcissus Holmes - Matthew McConaughey Neo Osten - Sterling Beaumon Nex - Ian Harding Nick Fury - Samuel L. Jackson Nikon Romanov - Michael Gstoettner Nikon Romanov (young) - Alexandre Cunha Norman Osborn - Willem Dafoe O Oliver Leek - Karl Theobald Orlando - Thomas Sangster Oscar Williams - Ben Whishaw Oskar Vogel - Vincent Lacrocq P Peter Parker - Andrew Garfield Pietro Maximoff - Jeremy Dufour Phil Coulson - Clark Gregg Phil Stacy - Riker Lynch Phil Urich - Orlando Bloom Q R Rain Arkwright - Olivier Vervelle Reed Richards - Ioan Gruffudd Regulus Abandanato - Kodi Smit-McPhee Remus Lokason - Nick Hinman Rex - Tom Sturridge Romulus Lokason - Douglas Neitzke S Sabre - Jake Abel Sagittarius - Lee Pace Scott Summers - James Marsden Sherlock Holmes - Benedict Cumberbatch Sherrinford Holmes - Ben Miller Shiro Yoshida - Takeshi Kaneshiro Siger Holmes - Hugh Laurie Simon Hall - Xavier Samuel Sindre Schmidt - Asa Butterfield Snow - Clive Owen Søren Njord - Jason Wilder Steve Rogers - Chris Evans Sweeney Todd - Johnny Depp T Temugin - Lee Byung Hun The Examiner - Robert Lindsay Thor Odinson - Chris Hemsworth Tiberius Stone - Christian Bale (Batman) Tony Stark - Robert Downey Jr. Tor Larsen - Steven R. McQueen Tyr Odinson - Viggo Mortensen (Lord of the Rings images) T'Challa - Morris Chestnut U V Vallen Holmes - Tom Hiddleston (ginger) Vance Astrovik - David Tennant Varnaz - Colin O'Donoghue Venom - Topher Grace Victor Creed - Liev Schreiber Victor Von Doom - Julian McMahon W Warren Worthington III - Justin Hartley Will Faust - Will Chalker Wilson Fisk - Michael Clarke Duncan Wolfram Volker - James 'Jim' Caviezel X Xander Krusen - Seth Gabel Y Z Zachary Williams - Zachary Quinto Zero - Mat Gordon Female Characters A Alyona Levkova - Amanda Seyfried Amelia Voght - Elena Satine Anthea - Lisa McAllister Aoife - Ksenia Solo B C Capricorn - Dita Von Teese D Dýrhildr - Liv Tyler E Elowen Creed - Jessica Stam Enola Holmes - Emily Blunt F Frigga - Rene Russo G Gemini - Tamsin Egerton H Hela Lokidottir - Kaya Scodelario I Irene Adler - Lara Pulver Isabella Harris - Nicole Kidman J Janet Van Dyne - Alexa Chung Jess Jameson - Karen Elson K Kristin Vinter - Candice Accola L Leyu Yoshida - Karen Miyama Lia Corleone - Lily Collins Lore Saskia - Saoirse Ronan Lyra Salamon - Anja Rubik M Milady Holmes - Milla Jovovich Miranda Priestly - Meryl Streep Molly Hooper - Louise Brealey N Natasha Romanoff - Scarlett Johansson O Ophelia Sarkissian (Viper) - Eva Green Ophelia Terrador - Barbara Palvin P Pandora Terrador - Sara Sampaio Peggy Carter - Hayley Atwell Pepper Potts - Gwyneth Paltrow Q R Rahne Sinclair - Bryce Dallas Howard S Scorpio - Ni Ni Silver Sable - Daphne Guinness Sinthea Schmidt - Anna Christine Speckhart T U V Varicella - Florence Welch Victoria Holmes - Hudson Leick Violet Holmes - Zoe Wanamaker Virgo - Lily Cole W Wednesday Adler - Ulya True X Xi'an Manh - Zhang Ziyi Y Z Category:Characters Category:Administration